Yoshi is Mario's son?
Original theory As written by Mipha I had a theory that yoshi could be mario's son. Even though there was one line of text displaying yoshi as a girl. There are a LOT of gender mixups (loot at princess of peachess) so it might not have been true. Furthermore. There is nothing saying that the baby had been born already and yoshi was born during the middle of the chapter. ---- Emoglobin's theory Mario's Son from Section 3 is typically considered a background character who is still in utero during the section and doesn't appear on screen afterward. However, based on the available information about him, the Yoshi Kid that Mario adopts during this chapter could also fill this role. This theory claims that Mario never had a biological son and the characters who mention Mario's son are referring to the Yoshi. Analysis The first mention of Mario's son comes from Prosecutor Grubba after Mario beats the Metal Gaps and reaches the major leagues. This happens to be right after Yoshi hatches and joins Mario's party, so chronologically speaking, it's strong evidence in favor of the theory. On the other hand, Grubba says he's "looking forward to a boy", implying that the boy hasn't been born yet. It's unclear why Grubba would send Yoshi a poisoned cake. Hawc Green may have felt that Yoshi could threaten his title. No matter their motives, it makes more sense that the cake and pie were directed at Yoshi than Mario. Yoshi falls over and feels like he's going to die if he eats the cake, while Mario suffers no adverse effects at all. During the Hawc Green fight, Green tells Mario "You killed your baby!" Whether or not this theory is true, Green's claim is wrong-- Yoshi survives, obviously, and according to the original Mario's Son theory, Mario's unborn child survives as well. However, it's possible that Yoshi can be brought into the fight, yet Green will still say that Mario killed his baby, so Green's dialogue could contradict this theory in some playthroughs. Finally, there's the issue of the man Mario allegedly has his child with, King K. Although there is strong reason to believe Mario and King K had a sexual relationship (King K saying "You're the best girl I ever had and I'll be back if I need one", for instance), there's no evidence that he ever got Mario pregnant. At the end of the chapter, though, he clearly states "King K has a child!", so unless he had an affair with someone else, this would confirm that Mario has a biological son. Thus, King K gives the strongest evidence against this theory. Addition to Emoglobin's Theory, Courtesy of an Anonymous User in the Comments Section It is possible that King K had sexual intercourse with Mario at some point in time, but the latter was never pregnant; rather, under the influence of psychoactive drugs, King K came to believe the Yoshi egg was his unborn biological child and began telling others about it. Eventually, Prosecutor Grubba and Hawc Green learned of this baby and erroneously assumed Mario was pregnant. Hawc Green may have sent the poisoned cake to Mario so as to prevent him from taking his title or as revenge for the Yoshi insulting the belts he was trying to sell. Grubba's intentions for sending a poisoned cake are unknown, though they may be related to his PTSD concerning his deceased son. Upon Mario's departure from Glitz City, King K proclaims the Yoshi Kid to be his son, despite the fact that said Yoshi Kid is referred to as a female. Mario doesn't bother correcting him, as he doesn't plan to return to Glitz City again.Category:Theories